


O Gato Café

by NIPHON



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Community: kaisoobiography, OT12 (EXO), Other, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIPHON/pseuds/NIPHON
Summary: Kyungsoo sentia-se um espião todas às tardes espiando o vizinho novo. Ele era até que bonitinho com aquelas galochas vermelhas. Mas o que ele tanto procurava naquele quintal em tempos chuvosos?{ Oneshot · kaisoo!kid · fluffy }
Relationships: KaiSoo





	O Gato Café

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente! Voltei com mais uma kaisoo, mas desta vez, é uma bem clean e fofa.
> 
> Os kaisoo estão kids! Aproveitem e leiam sem medo 🖤
> 
> Boa leitura ~

**O GATO CAFÉ**

_Migalhas de pão em cima do formigueiro_

Faziam 14 dias desde que aquela família de orientais havia mudado-se para o bairro. Os vizinhos saíam toda manhã para trabalhar e só chegavam tarde, não que Kyungsoo ficasse espionando eles, ele só os achava... exóticos. E também, sabia que tinham um filho, por ter visto ele sair do carro, logo quando se mudaram. Só que depois disso: nunca mais o viu.

O cheiro de lama misturado com as poucas gotas de chuva caídas nesta tarde pairava nas narinas do menino. Achava tudo aquilo ruim e ao menos tempo bom.

Avistara de longe um garoto. As botas vermelhas — na verdade eram galochas — do garoto que ainda fitava aquela terra molhada com sorriso no rosto, era o que deixava menino na curiosidade.

Era por volta das cinco horas da tarde e só estava brincando no quintal, ele ainda vestia o uniforme da escola e estava suja de lama. Seu pai tinha saído sem avisar para onde e quando retornaria, o garoto que estranhamente sorria com o ato, estava jogando migalhas de pão em cima de um formigueiro, quando notou que alguém o observava por cima da cerca. Olhou por um tempo até perceber que era ele. Do Kyungsoo, da família dos Do.

— Ei, — chamou jogando migalhas de pão na cerca de madeira. Como ele o viu ali? — você viu algum gato marrom por aqui?

Perguntou o menino de sorriso quadrado.

— Não...

Ele se virou para ir embora mas algo chamou sua atenção, fazendo o olhar, de repente sorridente. Como se tivesse ganhado o sonhado gibi do Batman que tanto o Kyung queria. De certo, o garoto de sete anos parecia um nerd que queria bisbilhotar. Os óculos do Do estavam meio que embaçados, não pudera ver qual seu semblante.

Mas na mesma hora que o mesmo o encarou mais uma vez curioso: seu sorriso desmanchou-se, talvez desistiu da ideia que iria propor ao menino quatro-olhos. Ou apenas deixou seu orgulho preencher seu ser e querer ir embora.

— Posso procurar o gato com você? — perguntou.

O outro apenas sorriu sem mostrar os dentes fazendo seus olhos virarem dois traços pretos. De certo, ele não sabia do porquê ofereceu-se a ajudá-lo, estava confuso e se sentindo um tremendo bocó. Deveria estar lendo seus gibis, mas esse menino chamava sua atenção. Não falou nada, e ele, também não. 

Deveria iniciar uma conversa? Perguntar seu nome?

— CAFÉ! — gritou, correndo, fazendo com que seus cabelos longos voassem ao vento, logo abaixando-se e olhando debaixo do da Kombi azul, que escorria óleo para tudo que é lado. 

Kyungsoo deveria fazer o mesmo?

— “Café” é seu gato? — perguntou novamente Kyungsoo, fazendo o mesmo que o outro menino.

Limpou o chão com aos mãos, para assim, poder olhar debaixo daquela Kombi fedorenta que escorria óleo. Como será que ele era? Muito peludo? Fofo? Tinha pintinhas negras?

— É sim! Acho que café fugiu quando iria dar banho nele com ketchup. — disse risonho dando uma última olhada debaixo da Kombi.

— Ketchup? Não é melhor água com sabão?

— O bichinho ‘tava entediado da mesma coisa, então resolvi dar banho com ketchup. Ele iria ficar bem cheiroso. — fez bico.

O Do sorriu dentre esses cinco minutos à procura de café. Aquele sorriso quadrado era reconfortante. Talvez sua amizade seria como seu sorriso, ou seria legal como ler um gibi?

Não sabia se perguntava o nome do menor que deveria ter a mesma idade que a sua. É, talvez poderia ser mais novo. Ou quem sabe mais velho. 

Os meninos andaram mais algumas ruas, café deveria ter ficado com trauma do menina-de-galochas-vermelhas, pois quanto mais andavam o menino Kyungsoo batizou o outro garoto de galochas-vermelhas falava as coisas que fazia com seu gato marrom.

A última vez em que fugiu foi em uma sexta-feira de noite, pelo galochas-vermelhas ter o pintado de verde neon, sua cor preferida.

— CAFÉÉ!! — soltara um berro, eles estavam ao lado da casa de uma senhora muito rabugenta, o Do tinha experiência própria em saber suas maldades. A última vez a mesma nem quis devolver sua bola do Patati e Patatá.

Neste dia quase noite, os meninos não encontraram o café. O garoto de botas vermelhas e um tanto fujo de lama ficou triste quando ficaram em frente a casa do mesmo. Podia-se ver as migalhas de pão ainda em cima do formigueiro, estavam molhadas, deu-se de perceber. E encarando aquilo, Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer.

— Calma, ele pode voltar pra casa! Não perca as esperanças. — botou uma das mãos no ombro do garoto.

— E se ele não voltar? Quem vai querer brincar e assistir _Power Ranges_ até de noitão comigo? 

Não sabia o que responder... Será que o gato voltaria?

Quando iria responder o que achava que era certo, um “miauu” foi ouvido, encararam de onde vinha e ali estava café. Era o que Kyungsoo achava ser. O menino sujo sorriu como nunca, e saiu correndo em direção ao gatinho meio sujo. Como o dono.

— CAFÉ! Aonde você ‘tava, seu mané?! Te procurei por toda parte com meu amigo..?

Amigo?

Kyungsoo era amigo do garoto? Mas nem sabia seu nome! O menino de galochas-vermelhas o encarou com seu cenho franzido, qual seria seu nome?

— Kyungsoo! — completou sua fala.

— Jongin, Kyungsoo e O Gato Café! Parece nome de desenho animado!

E naquele dia de 1979, Setembro de uma tarde quase noite chuvosa: Do Kyungsoo soube o nome do garoto bonitinho e sujo da casa ao lado. 


End file.
